cartooncartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network Cartoon Network is an American basic cable and satellite televisionchannel that is owned by The Cartoon Network, Inc., a subsidiary of Turner Broadcasting System, itself being a subsidiary of Time Warner. It was founded by Betty Cohen and launched on October 1, 1992. The channel primarily broadcasts children's shows, mostly animatedprogramming, ranging from action to animated comedy. It is primarily aimed at children and young teenagers between the ages of 7 to 15, and targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night daypart Adult Swim, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel by Nielsen for ratings purposes.1 It operates daily from 6:00 AM to 8:00 PM (ET). A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via second audio programing (SAP); some cable and satellite companies offer the Spanish feed as a separate channel by removing the main English-language audio track. It is also the related channel of Turner-owned Boomerang. Cartoon Cartoons Cartoon Cartoons were first showcased as World Premiere Toons and later in 1995 on What a Cartoon!, a series of comedic animated shorts produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Cartoon Network Studios guided by Fred Seibert. Seibert had been a guiding force for Nickelodeon (having overseen the creation of Nicktoons shortly prior to his departure) prior to joining Hanna-Barbera and would establish Frederator Studios years later.1 The first series to spin off from The What a Cartoon! Show was Dexter's Laboratory in 1996. A year later, Johnny Bravo and Cow and Chicken joined Dexter on the Cartoon Network lineup in 1997. The Powerpuff Girls became a Cartoon Cartoon in the fall of 1998. Mike, Lu & Og ''and ''Courage The Cowardly Dog also became cartoon cartoons in 1999. I Am Weasel and Ed, Edd n Eddy were the first two Cartoon Cartoons series not to be introduced as What a Cartoon! shorts. List of '''Cartoon Cartoons:' In October 2003, Cartoon Network removed the "Cartoon Cartoons" bumpers (except for an closing bumper until early 2004) that appeared before and after episodes of its original series, indicating they were trying to phase out the brand. That same month, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was rebooted as Fridays, hosted by Tommy Snider, Nzinga Blake (2003–2004), and Tara Sands (2005–2007). It aired shows outside the "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker, such as ''Samurai Jack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Squirrel Boy. The last airing of Fridays was on February 23, 2007. List of Cartoon Network Original series (Post-Cartoon Cartoons):''' '''Cartoon Network Studios The studio began on October 21, 1994, at 7:00 a.m. as a name-only division of Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., which was then focused on producing Cartoon Cartoons for Cartoon Network: What a Cartoon!, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel ''and ''The Powerpuff Girls. In 1997, these series credited Cartoon Network Studios as Warner Bros. Animation's subsidiary Hanna-Barbera, as the latter was merged into the former by early 1998. In 1999, Cartoon Network Studios acquired its own facility located at 300 N 3rd St in Burbank, California,1 which was the location of a former Pacific Bell telephone exchange, and transferred their existing shows still in production at Hanna-Barbera to this place in 2000; all until its grand opening in the Summer of that year. Former DiC and Nickelodeon employees Brian A. Miller and Jennifer Pelphrey manage the company since it began production in 2000. Before the death of William Hanna on March 22, 2001, the Hanna-Barbera name was dropped as a production entity and the Hanna-Barbera studio was folded into Warner Bros. Animation by its chief Jean MacCurdy on March 12, 2001.2 Cartoon Network Studios was then revived as a separate entity from Hanna-Barbera, growing out of the animation studio2 and continued to steadily grow with productions such as The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ''and ''Samurai Jack, or newer productions such as The Modifyers, Carmen Got Expelled!, and Mixels. Some of Cartoon Network Studios' former programming now rerun on Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang. Filmography Former and current series Former/current shorts Successful pilots Failed pilots Original movies/TV specials Theatrical films TV Blocks Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (often abbreviated as CNF, CCF or Fridays), was a Cartoon Network programming block that served as the marquee night for premieres, new episodes, and re-runs of the network's original series, which included the famed Cartoon Cartoons. The block was shown weekly on Friday nights from June 11, 1999 through February 23, 2007. It was created by Steve Patrick and Christina Augustinos, with animation produced by Primal Screen. Each week on CCF, a different Cartoon Cartoon character would host; the hosting segments were often re-used throughout the block's run. While the block was primarily for Cartoon Cartoons, it later integrated non-Cartoon Cartoons such as Samurai Jack and What's New, Scooby-Doo?. In October 2003, CCF was rebooted in a live-action format as "Fridays", hosted by Tommy Snider, Nzinga Blake (2003–2004), and Tara Sands (2005–2007). It aired series outside the "Cartoon Cartoon" sub-brand, and also included skits, guest stars, and live musical performances. Fridays was replaced with Friday Night Premiere Thunder in 2007. Until June 2007, Friday night was the only evening that was programmed for children on the network from 12:00 A.M. to 7:00 A.M., with Adult Swim originally airing on Monday–Friday nights (before moving to seven nights a week in July 2007). In 1999, Cartoon Network wanted to compete with other cable networks with their own original programming in prime time. To accomplish this, they created a weekly event titled "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays," a 4-hour programming block featuring new episodes and premieres of Cartoon Cartoons (a collective term for early Cartoon Network Original Series). 1999–2000 season CCF began on June 11, 1999. In its original format, it was hosted by live-action actors and actresses, with a series of cartoon-injected parodies, including fake lottery shows, weather forecasts, astronomy, a Cartoon Cartoon-themed marching band, and livestock auctions. The intro for CCF involved lines and volume bars showing all the Cartoon Cartoons, including a techno remix version of the famous Cartoon Cartoons theme. The "Coming Up Next", "We'll Be Right Back", and "Back to the Show" bumpers featured by NFL stars who hung up cardboard pieces of Cartoon Cartoon characters. This format was used until June 2, 2000. When CCF first aired, it had giveaways of Cartoon Cartoon-themed items which were raffled away by phone. The giveaways ended after a dozen or so weeks. CCF's commercials and promos featured live-action people acting like Cartoon Cartoon characters. The slogan for these commercials was "Are you cartoon?" 2000–01 season Starting on June 9, 2000, CCF was revamped. This new version took place inside a white factory-like setting, where oversized ribbons (that emerged from the "Cartoons Cartoons" logo during the introduction) laid about. Each week, a character from a Cartoon Cartoon would host the block by announcing upcoming episodes and interacting with other random Cartoon Network characters on the set. To tie this all together, there was an off-screen announcer that introduced each host as well as the weekly commercial ads. The following Cartoon Cartoon characters took turns hosting the show in this season: * Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls) Each character presented new episodes of their respective shows, as well as several pilots. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Meet the Reaper won the Big Pick 2000, which was hosted by the Mayor. Sheep in the Big City''was also a pilot that premiered in the Summer of 2000 and premiered as a full series on November 17, 2000. In Fall 2000, the host would present new episodes of various Cartoon Cartoons, not just their own. Eustace's last time hosting alone would be in December 2000 and the following week would be Dexter's first time hosting. Sheep would host for one time only in February of 2001. During this season, Three new Cartoon Cartoons premiered on CCF: ''Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og''and ''Sheep in the Big City. 2001–02 season CCF was revamped again on June 8, 2001, and the bridging format featured newly-animated segments starring the Cartoon Cartoon characters. These segments were repeated until late summer of 2002. The following Cartoon Cartoon characters took turns hosting the show: * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) 1 * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) 2 * The Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Ed and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Eustace and Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Larry, Otto, and Tuddrussel (Time Squad) * Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) 3 A new Cartoon Cartoon, Time Squad, premiered on the day of the revamp. A new Big Pick, featuring all of the pilots that premiered during the Summer of 2001, was held for fans to vote for which pilot would become a new series. The winner was Codename: Kids Next Door. Grim & Evil would also premiere the same weekend as the Big Pick. Additionally, I.M. Weasel hosted the Big Pick Weekend 2001. Two holiday specials aired throughout the show's run, one for Halloween, and one for Christmas, both of which featured interactions between all of the characters, but the Cartoon Orbit site listed Weasel as the official host for both of these events. Despite these three events and his popularity as a character, Weasel never received his own regular hosting segment in rotation. 2002–03 season CCF sort of changed for the June 2002 but there were no new hosts, The Summer had only 4 new episodes in one night and Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? premiered in July of 2002. Courage the Cowardly Dog had new episodes almost every Friday from June 2002 to November 2002 when the series ended. Codename: Kids Next Door would be the last Cartoon Cartoon to premiere on December 6, 2002 and What's New, Scooby Doo? would premiere in the CCF lineup in March 28th 2003. On October 4, 2002, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays became Scaretoon Scaretoon Fright-Days. This special featured direct-to-video Scooby-Doo movies along with new episodes of Courage the Cowardly Dog and Grim & Evil. CCF ceased on May 16, 2003 and on May 23, it was temporarily replaced with Summer Fridays, which introduced the final two Cartoon Cartoons: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. On September 5, 2003, Summer Fridays was replaced with Cartoon Network's Fridays. 2003–04 season After CCF ended on May 16, 2003, Summer Fridays and Cartoon Network's Fridays were temporary replacements. On October 3, 2003, the new Fridays premiered. The bridging segments were done in live-action with a new set and hosts, Tommy Snider and Nzinga Blake, as well as new characters such as Whiskers, Big Guy Shimmy, Milkman Fred, and Diner Lady, and edutainment segments. During 2003-2004, Fridays aired series outside the "Cartoon Cartoon" sub-brand, including Samurai Jack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Toonami Toonami (/tuːˈnɑːmi/ too-NAH-mee) is a television programming block that primarily consists of American animation and Japanese anime. It was created by Sean Akins and Jason DeMarco and produced by Williams Street. The name is a portmanteau of the words "cartoon" and "tsunami", suggesting a "tidal wave" of animated shows. Toonami initially ran as an afternoon and evening block on Cartoon Network aimed at teens aged 12-15 from 1997 to 2008. In its original run, the block was known for showcasing action anime that became widely popular with American audiences. It was also recognized for its distinctive space-themed backdrop, anime music videos, drum and bass-flavored soundtrack, and host (a robot named T.O.M., short for Toonami Operations Module). In 2015, Toonami will be added as a Saturday Morning block from 8 a.m. to 12 p.m. on the Fox network, replacing 4Kids TV. = Miguzi Miguzi (Mu-Goo-Zee) is a former weekday afternoon block that premiered on Cartoon Network on April 19, 2004. The block was themed around Erin, an animated young girl who finds refuge within the confines of a strange spaceship that is trapped underwater and inhabited by aquatic creatures. Not surprisingly, this lighter-toned action block was from Williams Street, the producers of late-night programming block Adult Swimand Toonami, a block of programming which Miguzi replaced in the weekday-afternoon timeslot. Toonami moved to Saturday nights. Miguzi changed its programming often. The block aired weekdays from 5pm-7pm. In 2015, Miguzi will be added as a saturday morning block from 7 a.m. to 12 p.m. on The CW replacing the Vortexx Kids' WB! Kids' WB! originally aired on the WB network from september 9, 1995 to september 16, 2006. Seven years after Kids' WB! got replaced by The CW4kids, it became a block on Cartoon Network, airing on weekdays from 3pm to 5pm and weekend morning from 7am to 12pm.